kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Puplite
Puplite, the Stalwart Canine is a Light-type Beast Kymera and pre-evolved form of Brighthound. They behave very much like domesticated dogs, being friendly, energetic, helpful and faithful to anyone who shows kindness to them. When someone a Puplite cares for is endangered, it thinks more for the safety of its friend than neutralizing the threat entirely. Rather than attack the source of danger, a Puplite will stand in the way and take the hits while trying to make the attacker retreat. Puplite actually have little attacking capability, which may be a result of their domestication. Information Puplite appears as a wolf-like puppy with a coat that is dark gray on the back and white on the paws, belly, and jaw. There are several neon blue lines across the gray coat with neon yellow lights on the tail and dotted on its forehead like patterns on a helmet. Puplite's left eye is blue and its right eye is yellow. Locations Puplite cannot be found in the wild. They can only be obtained if the player chooses it as his or her first Kymera at the beginning of the game. Battle data Passive ability Skills By level By Skill Orb Strategy Puplite is meant to be played as an immovable object to stop an enemy powerhouse. Puplite has many skills that enhance its defensive stats and degrade an enemy's attack stats. In addition, many of Puplite's skills cause status conditions or temporary conditions that reduce the enemy's attacking abilities further. Use Puplite to force an enemy off the field or set the stage for another Kymera to finish what's left. If the enemy stays on the field with a Puplite, they face an uphill battle of attrition. They also leave the Puplite open to enhance itself further to prepare for the next Kymera. In the C'ampaign' Puplite is one of the three Kymera that the player can choose to have Benny give him or her in the beginning of the game to fight off an attacking Buzztorch. Puplite, if chosen, will then be the player's own Kymera to keep. Keith Wheatley owns a Puplite named Booster. The player rescues Booster from Guy Malson early in the game. Additionally, the player encounters Keith in the Rumbling Crags and has a friendly battle against Booster and the rest of Keith's Kymera team. Edward the Arctic Ace owns a Puplite named Cassius. The player encounters and travels with Edward briefly in the Ice Caves, culminating in a friendly battle with Edward's Kymera team before the two part ways. Mister Frag owns a Puplite named COMMANDER. The player encounters Mister Frag and his Kymera at the climax of the events in the Ruins of the Frost Kings. Trivia *Puplite was conceptualized as a cross between a Husky and a Shiba Inu. **Puplite's eyes being different colors is a real attribute called Heterochromia, which is relatively common in Huskies. **The shape and position of Puplite's tail is similar to the curly tail of a Shiba Inu *Due to its appearance with helmet-like fur and neon lines adorning its body, early testers have referred to the Puplite family as the "Tron dogs." *Puplite's name comes from the concept of the Hoplite warrior from ancient greece, combined with "puppy" and "lite." Being a highly defensive type of Kymera, it mirrors the idea that the Hoplite was a defensive soldier which was a part of a phalanx formation in ancient warfare. Category:Kymera Category:Light-type Kymera Category:Light Category:Beast Kymera Category:Beast Category:Kymera with high defense Category:Kymera that can evolve Category:Puplite family Category:Kymera with high Physical Defense Category:Kymera with high Energy Defense